The Rebellion
by cookiebook322
Summary: The big battle between Paris' heroes and Hawkmoth is long over, but one twist... Hawkmoth won. He has his God-like powers and Chat Noir and Ladybug locked away still oblivious to each other's identities. But old friends are determined to help! Now doing alternative endings
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my second fanfiction and I'll be honest I got bored and the idea dawned on me so here it is! Also in each chapter I'm gonna give a shoutout to a certain author of a miraculous fanfic that I would recommend. This chapter's author **LilytheNinjaGirl**

 **Chapter 1:**

Marinette opened her eyes. She was hoping to be greeted with light, that the nightmare she had been loving was just that, a nightmare.

But she was met with the same grey stone she woke up to every morning. Her stomach growled demanding to be fed, but Marinette couldn't fulfill her need. When was the last time she had a proper meal? She didn't know. It could have been a couple of days, maybe weeks!

But food was the least of Marinette's problems. Her sanity took the number 1 spot. Ever since her and Chat lost to Hawkmoth and he gained ultimate power she hadn't seen another living soul. She didn't even have Tikki. The blue-nette didn't want to think about the pain Tikki was going through, did Hawkmoth even feed her? Marinette had to live every day of her now worthless life knowing that everything happening outside her cell was her fault. Every know and then she would hear screams and she couldn't help but wonder if the scream belonged to one of her friends, but she always dismissed the idea. Her friends were probably either in the same situation as her, working as a slave for Hawkmoth, or-or dead. Marinette hated to say it but the third option was he most likey.

Often she would wonder what happened to Adrien. To think that just a month ago she was sitting in math staring at his gorgeous blonde locks. He must have been so disappointed in Ladybug. Then Marinette thought of Alya. She must have been the most upset. The poor girl devoted 4 years of her precious life worshipping a bug that would eventually fail them. The same thoughts came about Nino, Ivan, Kim, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Nathaneal and sometimes even Chloe. No matter how much Marinette hated her she was a girl who's life had been destroyed all because of her. And for the hundredth time Marinette cried and cried until she was met with sleep.

##################

I really hope you liked this. It was just a random idea but I really hope I can make a story out of this. I'm keeping True Love as the fic I update more frequently because I have like the first 24 chapters already written but I will try to update this hopefully weekly!


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes chapter 2. This chapters shoutout is **Celaena1**

 **Chapter 2**

Adrien opened his eyes and rolled over on his overly big and comfortable bed. A man called Sean ran over the minute the boy moved and asked " Do y-you need a-anything Mr A-Adrien sir?"

The fright on the man's voice was to obvious for Adrien to bear. "No Sean, I'm ok"

The teen watched the man as he was escorted by skeleton people. To think that those skeletons were people until Hawkmoth came along. Suddenly Sean stopped in his tracks and bent into a bow. "Master, w-what a suprise." With a flick of the man's wrist Sean flew out the door, screaming in agony when he hit the floor. The man walked in and it was none other than Hawkmoth.

"Speak of the devil." The blonde didn't even try hide his words. "You will come to accept this son. I am he ruler of all! The world is at my mercy!"Adrien looked his father right in the eyes. "Where is Ladybug?" Hawkmoth sighed and shook his head. "Why do you care? You don't know her identity but trust me she is a peasant!" Adrien stood up and marched over to 'the King of the world'. The skeletons instantly reacted and blocked the former model's path. Hawkmoth shooed them away and they followed their instructions.

"Let. Me. See. Her." Hawkmoth laughed his evil laugh, "Give me ONE good reason!" "I said LET. .HER!" Hawkmoth grinned.

"If you insist." He motioned to the skeletons who grabbed Adrien, an arm each and they started making their way down the palace that they lived in. They just kept going down, down, down, down until there was nowhere left to go down to. They walked down at least 20 corridors before coming to a stop. "I will let you talk to her for 5 minutes as of now."

Adrien ran up to the door and stuck his ear to it. He heard breathing and a raspy voice talking to itself. But Adrien recognised that voice ANYWHERE! "Ladybug!" he shouted, maybe a little to eagerly but he didn't care. He heard moving and then a voice replying,"CHAT NOIR OH MY F###### GOD I HAVENT HEARD A HUMAN VOICE IN MONTHS!" Adrien felt a tear roll down a cheek. He felt so bad that he was getting treated like a prince while Ladybug was locked in a cell 4000 kilometre under ground with no human contact. "I've missed you bugaboo." was all he managed to say. "Me too kitten." Their heads touched through the thick metal of the door. "Your time is up!" Hawkmoth interrupted, rather rudely. But then maybe since he was ruler of all he was allowed to be a selfish snob? "Wait!" Ladybug shouted anger building up. "Hawkmoth? Oh I swear when I get out of here I will kick your f###### 'royal' ass to the moon!" Hawkmoth laughed. "And what makes you think you will ever get out?" Adrien glared at his father. If looks could kill then his father, no matter how much bad ass power he had, would be nothing but a pile of smouldering ashes. No matter how cruel this man was he couldn't actually be planning on keeping the girl behind the ladybug locked up forever! Could he? When Adrien thought about he most likely would.

Adrien returned to the door one last time and heard the girl breathing. It sounded forced. He whispered to his father," When was the last time you have her food or water?" "I don't know a week or two maybe?" Adrien nearly fainted, how had she lasted this long?! But then he remembered who it was behind that door, Ladybug. "Get her food and water NOW!" Marinette and Hawkmoth were both taken aback from this sudden outburst. The villain narrowed his eyes," Don't you think you have gotten enough today?" "SHE WILL DIE, DIE, D-I-E!" "And why should I care, that's what I have always wanted." Adrien knew he wouldn't be winning this battle. "I'm sorry I tried." He whispered, his forehead to the door. Suddenly he was jerked back by skeletal hands,maybe a little to suddenly and he was escorted back to his room. When he arrived back he realised, that was probably the last time he would see his lady.


	3. Chapter 3

AND here's chapter 3! This chapter's shoutout **ghostgirl19**

 **Chapter 3:**

Alya woke up and seen that Nino and Nathaneal were already working on breakfast."What ya making boys?" Nathaneal sighed, "Porridge again." Alya could see why Nathaneal was upset. Porridge wasn't very appetising and also their little group of rebels was basically a little group of sticks.

"Speaking of porridge, it's ready go wake the others." Nino said turning round. Nino had changed a lot in that month and when Alya said a lot, she wasn't exaggerating. He didn't wear glasses anymore because they were smashed by one of Hawkmoth's skeletons, his hat was all dirty and had tiny specks of dried blood here and there, but through it all Nino still had his trusty orange headphones! The wires were frayed and they obviously no longer worked, but Nino kept them as a reminder of Adrien. Adrien and Marinette went missing a month ago and the group's efforts to find them were in vain. They were either dead or in the same situation as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Alya looked away from the boys and went over to the lumps lying on the concrete of the floor of the alleyway. First she shook Mylene, then Ivan, then Kim, then Juleka and finally Chloe. Sadly the rest of the class didn't live this long. The other rebels woke up and sat down around the small fire and gratefully received the bowl of porridge, well everyone except Chole! She still complained about eating 'peasant food' and it really pressed Aya's buttons. 'DOES SHE NOT REALISE THAT WE ARE REBELS FIGHTINTG AGAINST THE MOST POWERFUL BEING ON EARTH TRYING TO SAVE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN ACTUALLY STOP HIM!?' The group ate their breakfast and thanked the two boys who re-packed al the bowls into a small rucksack. Kim threw the bag over his shoulder and one by one the teens snuck out of the alley and into the open. They were near the Eiffel Tower and from their position they could see what used to be the Agreste mansion. It was hard for everyone to believe that Gabriel was Hawkmoth. No one seen it coming, but then again that was probably Gabriel's plan.

Kim and Ivan knocked out some of Hawkmoth's skeletons while Juleka took care of some of the spy akumas that were flying about. Every know and then they would be spotted and would have to sprint because of Hawkmoth arrived, well long story short, death, imprisonment or forced into slavery. Most people were punished with the first one. The whole world trembled in fear at Hawkmoth with his powers. There was nothing he couldn't do. He could destroy anything with no limits, same thing for creating. He could raise the dead, hypnotically enslave people and through all of this he could still akumatized people too.

Naturally the kids would have went to Master Fu for help, it was the last thing that Ladybug said to the public before heading into battle, but when the battle was lost Hawkmoth, well he, 'took care' of the old man. That was when Alya rallied together her whole class to join the rebellion, some refused but most didn't. The only one that refused was Max. He said he wasn't cut out for that kind of thing. Of course he was one of the first people we lost. Then it was Sabrina, Rose then Alix. And of course Adrien and Marinette in there somewhere too. Hawkmoth was well aware of the rebels and he didn't like them one bit! They were the only people know in his way of ruling the whole FRICKEN world. Like jeese it 3/4 of it not enough? It was guaranteed death of one of them was caught. That meant life was now non-stop running and eating porridge. That was why they worked their butts off 24/7 to find a way to bust LB and Chat Noir out of that hell hole.

They were so close to doing it as well! They had their plan and all the equipment, they just needed a time. They needed Hawkmoth to be out of his mansion so they had as much time as possible to bust in, find the heroes and bust out. But the only time Hawkmoth left was for an execution. They took roughly half an hour, but no one knew if that was enough time. The whole group knew that the only way to know if it was enough time is to just go with it!

########################

The skeletons threw Adrien back into his room and he heard the familiar click of a lock on the door. He wanted to be sad about not seeing Ladybug, but at least he heard her, at least she wasn't dead! He walked over to his window and looked out as best as he could through the bars. He managed to catch a glimpse of the rebels ducking behind a nearby building. He smiled, 'they will fix this, all of it!'

##############

Marinette paced her cell for what felt like hours. Yes she was over joyed that Chat was alive and well but how did he convince Hawkmoth to bring him here? Did Hawkmoth have a soft spot for the kitty? She was disturbed by the turning of a key and the metal door being pushed open. Light gushed in and Marinette had to shield her eyes from the brightness. But she was able to make out a figure. A figure none other than Hawkmoth! He walked deeper into the cell and Marinette realised that he was holding a tray of food in his hands. Was he trying to tease her? But much to the teens suprise he set the tray on the floor and motioned for her to 'dig in' . And boy did she the food was eaten in seconds and the water gone in a single gulp. She stared at the man.

"Why are you feeding me? I thought you told Chat that you wanted me dead." Hawkmoth smirked.

"Yes I want you dead, BUT just not yet." And with that he left , locking the door and leaving Marinette once more in darkness.

And there is chapter 3! I felt really bad killing of Marinette's classmates but it had to be done?. Please follow,favourite and review on this story. Leave some advice and what you would like to see in this story! Thanks

~cookiebook322


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! To be honest I'm doing this chapter because I was asked to do more of this and trust me I do plan to do more. Also Guest asked me 'since when were they family?' and I'm thinking you mean Hawkmoth and Adrien. It's a matter of I believe that in the show Gabriel is Hawkmoth so I carried that idea into this fanfic. This chapter's shoutout **LilaacStars**

 **Chapter 4:**

Adrien simply COULDN'T sleep. Not while he knew that Ladybig was sitting starving in a prison cell 100 feet below him. He had to see her again, not just hear her, his time see her. The teen walked to the door and tried to open it but it was indeed locked and on top of that his father's skeletal minions were marching about outside.

But Adrien knew this was coming, for god sake he seen it a mile off! That's why he prepared! The blonde creeped towards one of the windows and opened it. That's the most freedom he was allowed thanks to the bars but the ex-model was WELL prepared. He had been continuously s working with about 5 bars and sure enough they had loosened. Recently the bars had come off completely off, leaving enough room to climb out.

He slipped on all his black clothing and climbed out off the gap and used all the little bumps and and dents and scaled down the wall. He jumped behind a bush and worked his way round the side of the building using the shadows his father had created to his advantage.

He came to a trapdoor which he was 100% sure brought its user to the dungeons. Adrien tip-toed down the spiral staircase and endured the dizziness off the long trek for the second time that day. When there was no more stairs to tip-toed down he walked threw all the corridors, racking his brain to remember where he was going. When the corridors began to look familiar he knew he was close, but something dawned on him last minute. Adrien wanted to SEE Ladybug. To see her he needed to OPEN the door. To open the door he needed a KEY. And a key was something he DIDN'T have. As if on cue a couple of skeletons waked past. He noticed one of them carrying keys. The blonde lifted a nearby stone and tossed it, alerting the guards. They ran off screaming battle cries and much to Adrien's delight, dropped the keys doing so.

He he ran and grabbed them and dived behind a nearby wall. He had to be quick because if the skeletons were alerted of his disappearance(is that even a word?) he would be found in no time. The cold, grey corridors, despite how similar they are, started to become more and more familiar until eventually he spotted the door he was looking for. Adrien ran like he had never run before towards the door. A tear began forming in his eye but he held it back. 'This is it, I'm gonna see my lady!' The door was getting closer. 'She isn't transformed this is the big reveal! It isn't quite what I imagined." The door was right there, right in front of him. His hand touched the metal, it was cold, colder than last time. He put his ear to the door, he heard breathing. "M'lady," he whispered. He heard movement and a thud against the door. " Chat," a familiar voice whispered back. He heard her hold back a tear. "Is Hawkmoth there?" Adrien bit his lip. Would Ladybug hate him if she found out he was getting the 'special treatment.'

"No," he managed to choke out. Adrien knew what Ladybug's facial expression and he didn't like it. "Huh?"

"Long story."

" Ya think!"

" Ssshhh I'm opening the door now!" And the room behind the door fell silent.

He pushed the key on the lock.

He turned it.

He heard the click signalling the lock was disabled.

Adrien took a deep breath and pushed.

The door opened ever so slowly as if trying to make the situation more tense.

Then the door opened. Adrien fell silent. Marinette fell silent. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette?"

########

I'm kinda proud of this chapter to be fair. It's short-ish but I like it! Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter and please leave more! Follow or favourite if you wanna get notified when I update. Also for those who read my other fanfiction 'True Love' I will be updating that soon.

Thanks for reading

~cookiebook322


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Just wanted to say that I'm really happy with this story and I hope all you readers are too! This was a quick idea that is still developing and just a warning this might be quite a short story. But then it might not be. This chapter's shoutout **MiraculousGenny**

 **Chapter 5:**

'So Marinette is my lady!'

Adrien stared at the trembling girl who was sitting across from him. She was shaking like a God damn sexy leaf. She would look up every now and then but immediately look back down, with her cheeks on fire.

"Are you, ya know, like upset about Hawkmoth being, ummm your d-dad?" Adrien glanced at the blue-nette. "Yeah I guess." Marinette scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "How could he be so evil as to lock up his own son?"

Adrien but his lip, he had been trying to avoid this moment, but now it was here. He looked at his friend. She was incredibly skinny, and her normal neat pigtails were no longer intact. Her blue silky hair was lying freely across her back and shoulders. She had a few spots, but then again his father probably wasn't giving her any sink and Simple soap. Her freckles were much more obvious thanks to her lack of make-up, but gosh Adrien wasn't complaining. Those freckles were one of the girl's best features. She was being treated like a prisoner while he was being pampered.

"Adrien? Adrien? A-d-r-i-e-n?" Marinette's hand was waving in front of his face and her tone had 'worry' written all over it. "Oh um sorry, spaced out. What did you say?" Marinette blushed in embarrassment. "Did your father actually lock you up like this?"

Adrien slightly shook his head hoping that his former classmate didn't see his gesture, but apparently Plagg's bad luck never left him. " I was expecting that." Adrien looked up in shock. "Really?!" Marinette nodded. "When you first visited with Hawkmoth I wondered how on earth did he persuade the most powerful being on Earth to bring him here? But when I seen that you are Chat, it all kinda fell into place."

"I'm really sorry."

"What for?" Marinette cocked her head slightly to the side.

"You being locked up while I'm getting the 'royal treatment'."

"It's not your fault kitty."

"Then why do I still fell bad?"

Marinette cuddled closer once more. It felt nice to feel her body against his. Now that her knew that she as his lady all he similarities started becoming more and more obvious. Her hair, her voice, height, personality. In fact now that these things were coming to light Adrien felt stupid. How had he never noticed that the girl that sat behind home for 3 years was in fact the girl who fought crime with?

"You should probably head back now."

Adrien visibly pouted in disappointment. He went to speak but Marinette's finger stopped him. "What would happen if you were found missing?"

Adrien shoulders dropped. His lady was right once again. "I will be back, I promise!"

The blonde turned and was about to close the door, when a pair of lips slammed against his own. After a few seconds he realised,' Marinette is kissing me!'

Adrien melted into it, this was amazing. Her lips were chapped, but who cares? DEFINAYELY NOT Adrien.

Much to the ex-model's disappointment Mari broke the kiss and closed the door. "See you soon kitty."

##########################

Hawkmoth shook with rage as he watched the CCTV footage from the dungeons. He watched his son kiss the peasant girl, skilfully place the keys and return to his room. "HE WILL PAY FOR DISOBEYING ME!" He snapped around, fire in his eyes and took out his fury in a nearby skeleton, who collapsed into a pile of smouldering ashes.

"He. Will. Pay."

#############

This is the part where I debate changing the rating on this story. Things might get more, violent. Well any who hope you enjoyed! Please follow, favourite and leave a review!

Thanks

~cookiebook322


	6. Author Note- SOS

**Right so this isn't a chapter is an A/N.**

 **Just wanted to clarify, I'm considering character death? ﾟﾒﾀ** **!**

 **Please review yes or no because I'm stuck**

 **SOS ~cookiebook322**


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back. I had a problem with my email so that's why I haven't updated, but here we are! Thank you for the feed back I got on my author's note and I think I've made up my mind. It's a suprise though. Also thank you for the 10 followers and 9 reviews, it's not big numbers but it means a lot! This chapter's shoutout is for... SophiaCrutchfeild.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Flashback: 1 and a half months earlier**

"Tikki I don't know if I can do this!"

Said kwami patted Marinette's shoulder in comfort. It was just recently that Ladybug and Chat Noir had found Hawkmoth's lair while on patrol and tonight was the night they had agreed to fight him. Marinette was excited to get rid of Hawkmoth at the time, but now, she wasn't so sure.

"Marinette you CAN do this!" Tikki looked at the clock. She had half an hour to change this girl's mind.

The blue-nette handed her friend a cookie to get her energy up. "Thanks for believing in me Tikki, it's just what if we fail? What if Hawkmoth gets ultimate power and enslaves all of humanity? It will be all my fault!"

Tikki giggled at the girl's rambling." Now you're being silly! You and Chat Noir will kick Hawkmoth's ass to the moon!"

Marinette smiled. She couldn't quite get her head round why Tikki was so excited for this battle. The little God wouldn't stay in one spot for more than 5 seconds. She was whizzing about the room non-stop. Marinette was constantly telling her off so shewould have 100% power for the fight, but her efforts were in vain.

15 minutes until the fight and Marinette was slowly calming down. She meditated for 5 minutes to clear her mind and sang a bit of the song one of Alya's LadyBlog fans wrote for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Miraculous! Simply the Best! Up to the test, when things go wrong!"

10 more minutes.

"Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love, always so strong!"

Right, Marinette could do this! Everyone believed in her and Chat.

5 minutes.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

"Tikki, on a scale of one to ten, how hard will this battle be?"

The Ladybug God scratched her chin, humming away in thought. "Probably 8! Or 7 if he trips on his tails on that stupid dress suit!"

Marinette laughed. Tikki smiled, spirits lifted. Everything will be alright!

Time to go!

Marinette shook her head, hoping it would rid her of her worries. Three short words later Ladybug stood where Marinette once was. "Let's do this!"

#######################

Chat Noir paced along the roof of his school patiently waiting for his partner to show up. He was early so he couldn't exactly complain. He had to admit that he was excited for this, excited to get rid of the burden known as Hawkmoth. Not once did he bother to think what would happen after the fight. Chat Noir was scared to think of that. The cat was so deep in thought he didn't hear the light thud behind him and the light footsteps coming towards him.

"What ya thinking about kitty cat?"

Chat Noir jumped from the sudden voice and turned to see his lady standing there. She had a hand on her hip and the other dangling her side. She was leaning slightly to the side that her hand was on her hip. A familiar pose.

"Just how we are going to kick Hawkmoth's big behind. When we're done with him he'll see just how paw-some we really are."

Chat Noir smirked as Ladybug rolled her eyes at his pun. "At a time like this, you're making puns?"

Chat moved closer and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Don't lie you love my puns!"

Ladybug scoffed. "You wish!" The truth was Ladybug actually loved that stupid cat's puns, but she wouldn't boost his ego anymore. "Let's go and save Paris!"

######################

The super duo stood quietly staring at a door. They were looking at it like it would kill them, but it was nothing more than a door. What truly scared them was what was behind the door. This door was the only thing separating them from Hawkmoth. This door held more power than it should. The cat and the bug looked at each other and nodded. A red arm with spots reached out followed by another plain black one. They both touched the door. This was it.

"Three."

"Two"

Ladybug gulped, " One."

They both pushed and the door opened to reveal a man standing in the shadows.

"Hello there Ladybug and Chat Noir. I have been expecting you."

The figure stepped out of the shadows and much to the superheroes suprise, Gabriel Agreste stood there. He smirked showing off some of his teeth.

Chat Noir stood there mouth hanging wide open, while Ladybug stood in a fighting stance, just not fighting.

"What's so surprising? Oh, I know! You didn't expect me to be Hawkmoth did you? HAHAHAHAHAHA HILARIOUS!"

As if on cue a purple blur shot out from one of Gabriel's pockets and flew above the heroes heads, dropping a brick above each of them.

Ladybug collapsed and watched as the purple blur flew in front of her face. She was too dizzy to properly see it but she managed to make out butterfly wings.

'That must be Gabriel's kwami!'

The kwami moved closer to her and whispered, "I's so sorry," before flying away.

Ladybug watched helplessly as the villain moved closer to her, Chat's ring already in hand. He took off one of her earings and she felt her costume de-materialise leaving her in her normal clothes. She stole a glance at Gabriel. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

'I wonder why?'

Before Marinette passed out she managed to catch a glimpse of Gabriel slam the two bits of jewellery together, white light engulfing him. Then black.

When Marinette woke up she heard screams of terror. All her memories came flooding back. She gasped in realisation and started to sob uncontrollably.

"No no no no no no!" She looked around she as in a cell with no windows and she noticed she was standing in complete darkness.

"TIKKI!" She called out, no response. Hawkmoth had her. Her sobs continued as she stared into the darkness of her cell. This was it. This is how she would die, her and Chat would just be found one day in a cell lying lifeless. When Marinette thought of Chat she sobbed harder. Her throat was now raw but she didn't care, it would have plenty of time to heal, it's not like she had anyone to talk to. The blue-nette shrunk into a corner and slowly lowered herself to the ground where she sat, head I between her thighs.

She sobbed and sobbed harder until she was met with a nightmare full sleep.

############

Hey! Finished the chapter yippee! I decided to write a chapter about how Hawkmoth actually got the miraculous (DEFINAYELY NOT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT!). So please review, follow and favourite and see you next time.

Thanks

~cookiebook322


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Sadly I forgot to find an author for this chapter oops, but instead i decided to say a big thanks to** Make It PopShift **for their review! It's always really nice to get a really hearty review and it always makes me want to type my next chapter as quickly as possible! Also keep in mind I have read ALL the reviews and taken them ALL into account. But anyway... On with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 7:**

For a week Adrien snuck out of his room and visited Marinette managing to stay un-caught... Or so he thought.

Most of his and Marinette's conversations were about 'the good 'ole days', neither of them mentioned what was going on in the world around them.

Each time Adrien visited, Hawkmoth watched. Every time he seen them share a quick kiss before saying goodbye made him sick. Slowly but surely, the anger in him was growing greater and greater. The man would sit for hours upon end trying to concoct a purely evil way of punishing both his son and the girl at the same time.

Might as well kill 2 birds with 1 stone!

But despite the villain's efforts, he failed to think of anything. He screamed, slamming his fist against a wall. His neck turned and his eyes narrowed as he watched once again, his son sneak off.

Hawkmoth began to pace his office. He didn't want to kill the girl, not yet anyway, BUT he needed to truly teach them a lesson. An imaginary lightbulb popped up above Gabriel's head and he turned to the three trembling kwamis that were in a cage in the corner of the room.

He smirked as he opened the little door, and grabbed Ladybug's kwami. She tried to fly away, but Gabriel shocked her and gave her a glare showing that he DEFINAYELY meant buissness.

"So tell me Tikki, what is the best way to harm someone to a point that they are inches away from death, but don't die?"

Tikki frowned. The kwami wasn't stupid. She too had seen the CCTV footage and guessed he was planning on punishing her former chosen.

That was the last thing Tikki wanted so she moodily turned her head and crossed her arms, earning herself a silent cheer from Plagg and Nooroo. But it also earned her an electric shock from Gabriel. When she still refused to speak, her captor sent a minor bolt of lightening through her body.

All of her limbs felt like they were on fire and she screamed in agony, pleading with Gabriel to stop. He did.

Man looked at kwami. Kwami looked at man. When Tikki still didn't talk her raised a threatening eyebrow, threatening to send another bolt of lightening through her already weak body.

The red bug gulped and finally told the man what he wished to know.

######################

For the first time in a month, Marinette was happy. In fact happy was an understatement. The blue-nette was overjoyed when Chat, Adrien went through all that trouble just to see her. And the kiss, OH THE KISS. That was the single best moment in Marinette's life. The best part was Adrien kept coming back. Despite their troubles, they were happy together.

Adrien had told Marinette of the Rebels and her spirits were lifted even more. They would surely fix everything!

Marinette jumped when she heard the click of a lock turning.

"Adrien?"

'Why was he here so early?'

Turns out it wasn't Adrien. When the metal door opened, the menacing figure of Hawkmoth appeared.

'Oh shit.'

Hawkmoth grinned seeing how scared Marinette looked before turning and nodding to some nearby skeletons. The skelys as Marinette now called them grabbed her and pulled her into the corridor. The four marched down a series of corridors before coming to stairs.

Marinette couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was out of her cell. Actually OUT of it and from the looks of things, these stairs went OUTSIDE! She was going to go outside. Then reality struck.

"Why are you taking me outside?"

Hawkmoth smirked. "I think you already know sweety."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. Why was this man so bloody cryptic?!

' Why would Hawkmoth want to take her outside? Probably to punish her. But WHY? The only bad thing she has done is... Uh oh'

'OF COURSE HE KNOWS. GABRIEL KNOWS EVERYTHING!'

As the group continued the hike up the stairs, Marinette realised. She was screwed.

################

Adrien sat playing a game of Mario Kart 8 to try pass time. Ever since he discovered Mari in those cells, he clock seems to move slower leading up to midnight when he visited her. But he would have to grin and bear it. It wasn't a challenge. He did it all the time just over a month ago.

As he finished his final lap( coming first... Again) he sighed. Video games are only fun for so long. They stop getting fun when you have unlocked every character, track, award and vechile customisation. And Adrien had done that. The blonde set down his controller and turned off his Wii U.

He looked round his room, hoping to find something to pass time but Plagg's bad luck had stuck with him. The blonde flopped onto his bed, moaning in frustration.

As if on cue Sean opened the door.

"Y-your father w-wants you to come o-out s-side."

"Ok Sean I'll be out in five."

Sean nodded and stepped out of the room leaving Adrien to get ready.

He threw on some clean socks and fixed his hair. Even now his father wanted him to look picture perfect.

Adrien left his room and walked threw the corridors of the house with Sean and a skeleton.

Adrien looked at the quivering mess known as Sean. He felt really bad for the man. His arms and legs were covered in bruises and scrapes and he constantly stuttered.

"What is my father doing today?"

Sean looked sympathetically at Adrien much to the blondes confusion and sighed.

"He is punishing someone and he wants you to be present."

Adrien groaned. 'I wonder who is going to face my father's wrath this time?'

A skeleton opened the door to the courtyard where the punishment was taking place and watched horrified as his father entered through another door, Marinette being escorted by skeletons behind him.

The teens met each others eyes and Adrien watches as Mari started to cry, fully aware about what was about to happen.

The blonde tried to break free from the skeleton that was holding him, but failed. He was forced to sit and watch helplessly as Marinette was tied to a pole and his father announced what was happening.

But through all the commotion Adrien failed to see Sean slip away and disappear behind a corner.

###################

 **I really like Sean! As you can tell Sean is probably going to become quite a big character so YIPEE! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review, follow or favourite!**

 **Thanks**

 **~cookiebook322**


	9. AN Q&A

**Hi! As you can see this is another 'not chapter'.**

 **I'm writing this so you know that the next chapter I do will be replying to some of the reviews. This is just because some of the answers I want everyone to know but I can only private message the replies. So this Q &A thingy will be up in a few days!**

 **Also if you have any questions you want to ask leave it as a review and I'll answer it!**

 **Thanks**

 **~cookiebook322**


	10. Q&A

**Here we go with the Q &A! I will try to upload the next chapter some time today but I can't promise anything so sorry. Also the next chapter is dedicated to my friend who is quite angry at me for leaving the last chapter like that. Oops.**

 **yellow14:** I appreciate all your reviews and I do take them all into account! I really hope I don't disappoint you with my story! If you are disappointed well I'm sorry but I'm happy with the story line I have thought out.

 **Guest:** You asked since when are they family, well I'm on team Gabriel being Hawkmoth so there's your answer.

 **All the other Guests:** Thank you all soooo much for your reviews either about character death or my story. Every review counts!

 **Greekgeek2015:** I am trying my hardest to make the chapters longer and I am making progress so hopefully you are satisfied.

 **MakeItPopShift:** Thank you so much for that review. I'm so happy that you are enjoying this fic, especially since it was just a dumb idea I got from watching Lego Ninjago! :)

 **2lazy2login: (luv your name BTW)** I appreciate your advice for character death, but as for it not being Marinette or Adrien, well your just gonna have to wait and see! :)

 **notnoticedgirl:** THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I don't think you realise just how much that means to me! THANK YOUUUUU!

 **And that's that! As I said I'll try get the next chapter out later today but I can't promise. Just a heads up the next chapter is a flashback for Sean!**

 **Thanks**

 **~cookiebook322**


	11. Chapter 8

**Here we gooooooo! This chapter's shoutout** CursedRedRose.

 **The**

 **Chapter 8:**

Sean lived a happy life. He was happily married with 2 kids. A boy and a girl. Holly and Thomas. Him,his wife Rebecca and their two kids lived in a small apartment in the centre of Paris. It wasn't the fanciest of houses but they were happy. Rebecca worked in a local supermarket and Sean was a waiter in Le Grand Paris Hotel. Holly and Thomas both attended Collège Françoise Dupont and were getting relatively good grades in all their classes.

Holly and Thomas were both ridiculously obsessed Paris' heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two children that shared a room had split the bedroom in half, half of it decorated black and green and the other, you guessed it, red and black. Merchandise littered the floor and posters covered the majority of the walls. Sean and Rebecca didn't mind, to be fair they both had a secret love for the heroes but they wouldn't tell the kids that. They would never her the end of it!

The small family had a set routine that they followed every day. They would wake up at 7am, get ready, Rebecca would head to work, Sean would walk with the kids on the way to school stopping at a bakery right next door to the school for breakfast. They would greet the married couple at the till and buy 3 crossaints, two chocolate and one plain. Sean would let the kids sit in and eat their breakfast and he would 9/10 times join them. Every morning they would watch a girl, presumably the couples daughter, run downstairs and out the door on her way to school. This blue haired girl was pretty much the trio's alarm clock. If she was running the kids would join her in being late.

When the the kids were in school, Sean would make his way to work. He worked from 9:30 to 6:00 pm every weekday. Sean never complained about any thing on his life. He had a happy family, his job payed well, they had a roof over their head, food morning noon and night, there was thing to complain about.

That is until Ladybug and Chat Noir lost the battle to Hawkmoth. No one knew what had happened. The only thing Paris knew was that they were screwed. Sean had to helplessly watch as his kids were killed and his wife transformed into a skeleton. Sean got away. He ran and ran and ran until he collapsed into a heap in an alley.

He fell asleep not caring if he was found, nothing mattered any more. He was free to complain. But everything changed when he was found. Just not by the people he bought would find him.

The only thing the man remembered was waking up surrounded by a bunch of 17 year olds. They looked harmless and as they helped him up and fed him, Sean knew he was safe. The kids explained that they were rebels. A brun-ette introduced her self as Alya and a boy wearing a baseball cap introduced himself as Nino. There was others such as Mylene, Ivan, Nathanaël, but of course in this group of kind teens there was Chloe. Sean knew Chloe a bit to well. She was the mayor's daughter and she had got many of her fellow employees fired.

In he end Sean travelled with the group as they tried to devise a way to save Ladybug and Chat Noir. He learned a lot about them in a short amount of time, like Alya owned the blog his daughter followed and that Nino was best buds with the one and only Adrien Agreste. Chloe burst into tears at the mention of the name and Sean knew the group expected the worst.

Sean had only been with the group for a week before they were ambushed. Sean was captured and was taken to Hawkmoth. He knew he wasn't going to getting out of this alive. He wished the kids well and allowed the skeletons to lead him to his demise.

But after talking (well begging) with Gabriel Sean was 'hired' as his sons personal servant. As Sean was taken to Adrien's room he made a mental note to tell him about the rebels. And that he did.

Things continued this way until Sean was instructed to bring Adrien to the courtyard. He didn't tell Adrien what he was going to see, because Adrien recognised the name. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl that sprinted out of the bakery every morning. Alya's best friend. The girl that sat behind Adrien in his school years.

As Hawkmoth rambled on about respect, Sean noticed a small group of teens hiding nearby. He slowly snuck away to the group. As he thought, it was the rebels. He explained who it was and noticed as Alya started to tear up. Nino tapped her shoulder and pointed to a skeleton. Alya looked and gasped when she seen Adrien. He group followed her gaze and silently cheered. Chloe shushed everyone so she could listen to Hawkmoth's speech.

"Hello there. You may be wondering why I am punishing a simple teenaged girl? Well let me tell you. This simple girl! A former bakers daughter! Is none other than you beloved Ladybug. And that," he pointed at Adrien. "My son is Chat Noir."

Everyone except the skeletons gasped. Marinette started to cry more . Alya burst out into tears but stopped as Nino whispered something in her ear. She nodded in agreement and joined Nino in whispering it to everyone else. Nino whispered it to Sean and the servant grinned. This was gonna be AWSOME!

###########

Sean walked over to the skeletons holding Adrien. He took a deep breath and said, " uh M-master Hawkmoth w-wants Adrien t-to be closer." The skeletons grunted in approval and handed the boy over to Sean. The two walked closer to the scene and Adrien whispered to Sean.

"I don't know you too well Sean but I know a plan when I see one!"

Sean smirked but said nothing.

################

Marinette struggle against the ropes binding her arms, but the more she struggled it seemed, the tighter the ropes got. She gaped in horror as Gabriel revealed her secret to the courtyard. Boy this man was cruel. She turned her head and seen Adrien get escorted closer to her by a man. She realised Hawkmoth was punishing them both. She would die and Adrien would have to watch it. The blue-nette returned her gaze to her captor who was smirking deviously. He raised a hand and pointed it at her and instantly pain shot through her body. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she could feel her heart almost breaking through her chest.

Marinette didn't even realise she was screaming. The pain was unbearable. All her limbs were on fire and her head felt like it was about to explode. The world began to darken and she shot a quick glance at Adrien.

"I'm sorry." She managed to whisper.

Then everything changed. Marinette heard battle cries, screams, sobs. She was only able to catch a glance of a some-what familiar red head disappear, Adrien closely in tow, before she completely blacked out.

 **FINISHED! Sooo what did you think of this chapter? I'm happy with it any way! I get like I had to add Marinette into Sean's daily life, I dunno why, but I felt I had to.**

 **Next chapter will explain that... strange ending.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite!**

 **Thanks**

 **~cookiebook322**


	12. Chapter 9

**And I am back! Hello again dear readers. I was busy typing up my other story True Love(check it out ;)) and also with my new story Breaking the Rules(you know what I'm gonna say) and this is the only time I have to type this so yeah lol. This chapter might be poopy but I try! So enjoy!**

Everything was a big massive blur. The only thing that stayed clear was Marinette. Poor Mari. Screaming, torture, and then just havoc.

Adrien couldn't tell you exactly what happened even if his life depended on it. The only thing he was currently aware of was the rebels. Sean was right about them. They would stop at nothing.

Right now he could see Alya pulling him through the battlefield, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chloe struggling against some skelys. And Marinette. He seen Sean trying to pry her corpse from the arms of a guard, but valuing his own life he fled.

Shouting, screaming, gun fire, his father shouting orders. Everything merged together to make a giant living hell. As Alya burst through the guards he seen the confused and scared faces of civilians that his father left alone. Probably not anymore **if** the rebels got away with this.

Alya dragged him through the abandoned streets of Paris, expertly jumping behind corners and hiding in the shadows. They didn't stop until they reached an abandoned building that Adrien recognised as Marinette's bakery. Of all places why here.

They entered the shop and found a group of people already here. Upon closer inspection Adrien recognised them as his classmates. There was a few missing, but they were still here. As he examined each of them he came to meet gazes with Nino.

Nino the boy he had missed for so long. The laid back DJ that always knew the perfect thing to say. Adrien couldn't stop himself as he started to cry into his friends shoulder. His classmates surrounded him ending in a group hug. It felt... Right. Through all of this pain and loss they were able to enjoy something.

The hug ended, much to the blonde's disappointment and the group sat down.

Everyone turned to Alya. "Who did we loose?" Nathanaël asked.

Alya's eyes moved along the group,"Chloe and Mylene."

Adrien noticed Ivan starting to tear up. The big boy had always been so good st hiding emotions but now, well anything can happen.

Adrien sighed before speaking," We can not let their deaths or Marinette's." He choked on her name a little. "We can't let their deaths be in vain!"

Everyone nodded. It was quiet. No one said anything until Alya broke down. It was a strange sight for Adrien, Alya was always the go-to girl with emotions and it just felt wrong to see her in this state.

"I just can't believe my little Mari was Ladybug."

"I almost forgot about that." Nino admitted. He turned to his best bud. "It must have been hard for you."

Alya wiped her nose with her sleeve, adding more grime to her clothes. "That's true. Why did your dad make you sit so close?"

Adrien looked through the small group of rebels. He wasn't ready to tell them, not yet, he needed a distraction.

"Wait! Where's Sean?!"

The whole group bolted upright. 'Not Sean! He was such a nice guy!'

As if on cue Sean bolted though the door panting, bruised and bloody. He was wearing a devilish smirk. He ignored the glares he was getting for scaring the living day lights out of everyone and said.

"Guys I just found us a two way ticket into Hawky's castle!"

########

 **As I said, probably not my best chapter. I have bad news... This story may be ending soon which is a shame because I had so much fun (maybe a little too much) writing it. Just wanted to know in the reviews let me know your favourite part so far. Also let me know if you want a sequel and a heads up there will be not one but 2 alternative endings when this eventually does finish! So yeah let me know fav part of the story and 2. If u want a sequel. Bye for now! 3**

 **Thanks**

 **~cookiebook322**


	13. Chapter 10

**This chapter's shoutout goes tooooo *cue audience drum roll* GuardianAngel1234567! Here goes this chapter! Hope y'all enjoy ya lucky ducks. I mean two chapters in two days!**

The whole room exploded.

"WHAT? HOW! TWO WAY?"

Sean didn't reply. He stood there lightly chuckling at the teens antics. It was a side of Sean Adrien had never seen before. But he liked it.

When the rebels died down a bit, Sean opened a back pack and pulled out a Chinese box. He opened it to reveal a different selection of jewellery. Adrien leaned a bit closer.

"Are those miraculouses( do u say miraculous or miraculouses as the plural cuz I have no clue)?"

Sean nodded. He removed a turtle themed bracelet and handed it to Nino. He then took out a fox themed necklace and handed it to Nathanaël.

"Is this not the necklace Volphina had?" He asked. Adrien nodded but explained Lila's was a fake.

The next piece of jewellery was a hair comb that seemed to be bee themed. This was placed into Alya's hand.

The only thing left in the box was a pin that had peacock feathers sprouting from the centre. It was handed to Adrien.

"I found this in your father's safe."

Adrien tried to hand it back. "No Sean I am not worthy of a miraculous. I lost mine and now you are all j danger!"

Nino patted his friend's shoulder. "Dude if we're gonna stop your pops with these things we need someone who knows how to use them!"

Alya butted in with, "Adrien you and Mari are the only people on **our** side who can use them! And well... Mari isn't here."

Adrien sighed. His friends were right. If they were to stop Hawkmoth, to avenge Marinette and every other innocent civilian he has killed, they needed his help.

And his help he would give!

###########

Pain.

Throbbing.

Burning.

That was only a couple of words to explain the pain Marinette was in at the moment.

She was back in her cell only Hawkmoth had Cataclysmed the door and well, now there was no entry or escape.

Marinette, the girl who had such a bright future, would die attached to a wall by magical chains in a un-escapable jail cell.

Well at least they were magical chains.

Hours passed or was it minutes? It could have been weeks for all Marinette knew. And this time, Hawky didn't bring her any snacks.

Screams.

Crying.

Begging for Mercy.

They were her only company.

The screams that filled the empty cell. The crying that echoed along the corridors. The mercy that will never be given.

Footsteps.

Talking.

Magical Sparkles?

Magical sparkled that Marinette soon recognised as the ones that appeared when she performed 'Lucky Charm'.

A door appeared that opened to reveal Hawkmoth. He nodded to some skelys who closed the door behind their master.

Marinette looked up at this man. What else could he possibly do to her? She couldn't move. It hurt to breathe. It was at the point Mari was just hoping he would hurry up and kill her.

But maybe he sensed her pain? Maybe he wanted her to suffer?

"Hello there." He said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

All Marinette did was ignore him.

"I would recommend looking sweetheart."

The blue-nette obliged and turned to see the one and only Hawkmoth standing in front of her holding a familiar white butterfly. He cupped his hand over it turning it a deep purple.

"An akuma?" Marinette asked.

Hawkmoth nodded. "If I do recall, you never were akumatized were you?"

Marinette caught on to what was happning a started to panic, ignoring the terrible pain that shot through he body.

"So you do remember how these work don't you?"

The designer tugged at the chains holding her down.

Hawkmoth laughed just like the way he did as he released his akumas in his old lair.

"Fly away my little akuma, and evilise her."

##########

 **That Marinette bit was harder to write than it should have been. Much to my disappointment there may only be 1 chapter left! Possibly two though. And I just want to let you know that you may be waiting a while for the finale because I want to make it as good as possible! And you still have 2 alternative endings to look forward to so all's good. If ya get bored, I have two other stories to keep ya occupied so ur sweet 3**

 **Please follow favourite and review to feed my soul!**

 **Thanks**

 **~cookiebook322**


	14. Final Note

Sorry if u thought this was he last chapter. It isnt

This is actually a very simple note for once. I don't have the heart to finish this story yet so yeah I came up with a few alternative endings.

BUT my friends helped me write loads more.

So this note is to say if you have an idea or alternative ending you would like to see PM me or leave it in the reviews and I will make it happen.

Also while I am here might as well say that I am working on the last cheater but you may still have to wait a while

Thanks

~cookiebook322


	15. Chapter 11

**Grab the tissues! It's the last chapter.*Drowns emotions in a bag of Doritos* I've decided that I now have like 4 alternative endings that me and my buds came up with so lucky you! If you have an alternative ending you want then tell me in the reviews and I'll make it happen! Anyway on with the chapter!**

It wasn't until this moment that Adrien realised just how annoyed Plagg must have been when teaching Adrien the power of the miraculous.

The blonde stood there with the group of noobies, who were a tad bit too eager to learn. They thought wielding a miraculous was all happy sunshine and rainbows.

They didn't quite understand the dangers that came in the job description.

"You put it on and just wait for a few seconds. Also no one freak out!"

The small band of rebels nodded and followed Adrien's lead. Adrien attached the pin to his dirty shirt.

Nathanaël did the clasp on the back of the necklace.

Nino slid the bracelet onto his wrist to join his other wristbands.

Alya put her hair in a high pony and placed the comb in it.

A flash of different colours filled the room and when it died down 4 floating creatures had joined the group.

Nathanaël took in a deep breath, obviously trying not to freak out.

Adrien inspected the kwamis and noted that there was a fox, bee, turtle and a peacock.

The turtle he had met before. This was Wayzz, Master Fu's previous kwami.

Apart from him there was the fox. It greatly resembled Plagg only orange with a white patch on the belly. There was a fox tail that was also orange with a white tip. This kwami appeared to be a girl.

The bee was basically just that, a bee. It was a lot bigger of course and also appeared to be a girl.

Finally Adrien's part time partner, the peacock. This kwami was by far the most beautiful. It appeared to be a boy which surprised Adrien. He was a Royal blue colour with a small yellow beak. A peacock tail was folded up behind him but Adrien could tell it was also blue with blobs of different colours at the tips of the feathers.

All the kwamis looked round confused.

"What are your names?" Adrien asked in place of his friends who were standing still staring at the floating creatures.

"I am Foxy!" The fox introduced.

"Buzza! Pleasure to meet you!" The bee added in.

"I'm Feathers." The peacock whispered. This was obviously the shy one.

"I am Wayzz for those who do not know."

Alya stepped forward and lightly poked Buzza, as if to see if she was going mental from all this rebel stuff.

Nathanaël walked a tiny bit closer to Foxy and allowed her to fly into his jacket pocket.

"Do you..." He quickly corrected himself. "Did you have one of these?" The red head finally asked.

Adrien nodded. "His name was Plagg. He liked cheese, specifically Camembert."

Nino nodded finally catching on to why his best friend always plastered himself in Cologne.

"He was a grump, but he cared. It wasn't often he showed it." Adrien felt tears brewing in his eyes as he remembered Plagg. He couldn't help but feel like he betrayed him. That he was never meant to have the privilege of Chat Noir.

"But when he did, it was really nice."

Sean tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Hate to ruin the moment and all, but evil overlord that needs to be stopped ASAP."

"Right."

Adrien quickly explained to the kwamis what was happening and pretended like he didn't see Foxy tear up when he mentioned Plagg's predicament.

Wayzz turned to Nino.

"We are skipping introduction yoing master. You will become Tortue Verte when you say the words,'Shell on!' When transformed your special power is to slow down time for 5 minutes. You can remover your shell and use it as a shield and it also acts as a weapon, similar to..."

"CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Nathanaël butted in. He shrunk back turning the same colour as his hair.

Foxy flew to the red head and started her explanation.

"You transform by saying 'Tail Up!' You will have a flute which you create illusions with. Your special power allows you to create an actual object that lasts for 5 minutes after that your count down will begin."

Nathanaël nodded, starting to tremble in realisation of what was actually happening.

Alya started hopping around. "MY TURN MY TURN!"

Buzza smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"When you transform you will become Queen Bee. You transform by saying 'Stripes On!' You will then have a spinning top similar to Ladybug's yoyo. This also activates your special power. You can control a person or animal for 5 minutes then your countdown will begin."

Alya nodded, fully understanding.

Feathers looked up at Adrien. "You look a lot like your mother."

"Wait you mean that..."

Foxy stopped him. "Yes. Your mother was the past peacock."

Wayzz flew in front of Feathers, scolding him for getting distracted at a time like this.

As the turtle flew off the peacock rolled his eyes and continued with his explanation.

"You become Peacock by shouting,' Feathers On!' While transformed you will have a tail that splits into 2 fans. You use these as weapons, to fly and to activate your special power, Gust. It will allow you to blow away your enemies to gain time to regroup or think of a plan. Any questions?"

Adrien nodded looking slightly embarrassed. "Imallergictofeathers."

Feathers blinked in shock. "Jeez kid slow down and tell me what's wrong.

Adrien turned a deep red as the whole group looked at him. He was their leader, the one who would lead them to battle with the miraculouses. And he was stuck in this position.

"I'm allergic to feathers."

Foxy began to laugh hysterically and Adrien couldn't help but feel offended as the fox managed to blurt out between chortles, "Well done Fluff you got a sneezer!"

Wayzz flew from Nino over to the blonde. "The miraculous will recognise that and won't use real feathers."

Adrien visibly perked up and Feathers have him a tap on the shoulder.

"You ready Chick?"

The blonde took in a deep breath and looked around the group. They all nodded, beckoning their kwamis closer.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"WAYZZ SHELL ON!"

"FOXY TAIL UP!"

"BUZZA STRIPES ON!"

"FEATHERS FEATHERS ON!"

A rainbow of light filled the room, temporarily blinding those who weren't transforming.

When the light show stopped and the remaining rebel's vision returned, 4 completely different people were in the place of Adrien, Alya, Nino and Nathanaël.

##############

Marinette didn't know what she was feeling the only urge she felt was to carry out Hawkmoth's orders.

A small fraction of Marinette wasn't being controlled, but such a small amount could do nothing against the evil black butterfly.

This small section watched as she walked towards Hawkmoth, back in her Ladybug suit. "I am ready to carry out your orders sir."

This tiny fraction of Marinette started to panic. "I didn't say that!"

It seemed as though the akuma controlled the majority of her brain, completely controlling her speech and movement. It was scary to say the least. To watch yourself do horrible things and have no control to stop it.

"I'm setting a trap for the rebels."

The akuma part of Marientte nodded. This was going to take some getting used to.

"I have captured two others. One will be used as bait, the other will be joining you."

"What must I do to them sir?"

"Kill them. Except one."

Akuma Ladybug tilted her head in question.

"My son."

Marinette's heart dropped. She was going to kill all of her friends. All except Adrien.

A small part of her wanted to kill him, so he would t have to suffer at the hands of his father any longer. But she knew she shouldn't. The rebels would beat Hawkmoth, save her and all will be good.

At least... She hoped it would.

##############

"Wow."

Sean was amazed at the transformation that just happened before his eyes.

Alya was now in a yellow suit with black horizontal stripes making their way down her body. A yellow mask contained her identity and this had a single black stripe going from 1 cheek to another by going over the bridge sof her nose. Her spinning top was tied around her waist, just like Ladybug's yoyo. The tiips of her hair that was still in a high ponytail, were yellow and the comb shaped miraculous now had 5 stripes.

Nino's suit was green and textured to look like the skin of a turtle. Brown boots covered his feet and a huge brown shell lay on his back. His glasses and headphones were gone, replaced by a green mask covering his eyes. His baseball cap still sat on top of his head. The bracelet on his wrist now had 5 pentagons.

The DJ took a step forward and realised he was slower than usual. He removed the shell and his normal walking pace returned.

Nathanaël was now in an orange suit with a massive while patch on his belly. Apart from the orange mask that had a faint tint of white around the edges, he also had brown boots. Sprouting from his red hair that was messier than usual, were to big fix ears. To complete the look, a big bushy fox tail came from his lower back. It was orange with a white tip. His necklace was now split into 5 sections. Finally his flute was stuck diagonally across his back by some magical force.

And then there was Adrien. He was in a royal blue suit that was textured to look like feathers. A mask of the same colour was stuck to his face and had a single feather sprouting from the corner. He had white boots covering his feet. The most stunning part of Adrien's suit, was the tail. It was extended fully, showing off its beauty. It was a lighter shade of blue with splashes of different colours on the tips. His pin had been split into 5 clearly visible feathers.

The blonde removed the tail, utterly amazed and broke it in half. He flapped them below him and he was lifted off the ground slightly.

He looked around his friends, new found confidence bubbling up inside him. She smirked deviously.

"Let's do this."

##############

"Will we go over the plan once more?"

"NO!"

"We have done it a million times already!"

"Well Nino, or should I say Tortue Verte, if you're so confident care to explain to everyone else?"

"Sure!"

Tortue Verte stood up from the circle they were sitting in on the floor. He stood in front of the group, glaring at Alya with a 'just you watch' kind of look on his face.

"We will hope that he decided to 'punish' either Chloe or Mylene."

"Hopefully Chloe." He muttered under his breath so quietly that only the superheroes picked up on it.

"We will then sneak in and try keep our presence unknown. We will free any prisoners and then set a trap. Steal Hawky's miraculouses and bada Bing bada bong! We win!"

Adrien laughed at his friend, his tail shaking slightly from his body movement.

Alya jumped up from her seat and started jogging on the spot a little. 'Just getting ready.' She kept muttering.

Peacock(Adrien) looked around. "Is everyone ready?"

Queen Bee nodded. Volphino nodded. Tortue Verte nodded. Sean nodded. All the other rebels nodded.

"Then let's do this!"

#############

"She has to help me?"

Akuma Ladybug asked, suspiciously looking at the strange girl beside her.

Said girl looked completely normal, well almost. She had the strangest of hair.

The small section of nom-akumatized Marinette looked at the girl, instantly recognising her as Mylene.

"Yes she is." Hawkmoth answered. "The rebels will try sneak in while I take care of the other brat."

'Chloe'.

"Ok sir."

Akuma Ladybug looked at the girl beside her.

"Do you know the plan?"

"I do."

"Good. You take care of all the weak ones."

"Will do."

Akuma Bug smiled. "Let's do this!"

################

Peacock flew above the courtyard of the Agreste Mansion looking down. He seen Chloe being dragged out of a door by a bunch of skellies so he nodded to his teammates. All the non-transformed rebels somehow miraculously snook past the skeletons while the miraculous weilders flew in using their weapons.

When they finally managed to meet up in the main hall of the house, they all turned to Peacock for directions. The feather clad hero looked around, the confusing corridors beginning to make sense again.

"Left!"

The heroes and rebels obliged following the bird around the mansion. All was good until a girl with wacko hair jumped down in front of them.

"Where the hell did she come from?" Volphino asked.

"Mylene?" Ivan asked, tears making his eyes misty. No one had ever really seen Ivan cry so it came as a shock to all of them. They only came back to reality whenever a long, thick strand of hair wrapped around Ivan's body lifting him into the air.

"I'm not Mylene anymore!" The monster cackled, tightening her hair's grip on the teen boy. Ivan started turning a deep purple causing everyone to panic.

Adrien reacted first, slicing the strand in half with a fan, only for it to be instantly replaced by 2 more. On the bright side, Ivan was alive.

"Keep going!" Sean shouted at the miraculous weilders. "Only you can take on Hawkmoth!"

"We can't leave you!" Peacock retaliated. This bird wasn't going to loose anymore friends.

"I'm sorry Peacock! But we have to. We are the only ones who can beat Hawkmoth!" Queen Bee shouted back.

Adrien didn't know what to do. He knew Queen Bee was right but he couldn't leave his classmates, his friends.

He didn't remember making a decision, but all of a sudden he was back leading the superheroes through the corridors of the mansion. "RIGHT! LEFT! FORWARD! AHHH!"

A group of skellies that were patrolling past had spotted them, and well, they were in a tiny bit of a pickle. They continued to fight, working amazingly as a team. Peacock would slice one in half, Volphino was creating illusions of the team, confusing the guards. Queen Bee just tied them up in her spinning top before flinging them off to God knows where. Tortue Verte, well he stood I the middle of a large group spinning round, shell in hand, knocking them over like bowling pins.

The team may have been working together really well, but the skellies just kept coming.

"Peacock go! Defeat your father!"

Adrien didn't say anything, he just ran following his friend's instructions. He kept going, pushing back the thoughts of his friends getting caught. When all the walls started to get dirtier and the staircase leading to the prison came into view, Peacock stopped for a breath.

'Hunt for prisoners, fight Hawkmoth, save the day.' Easier said than done. Adrien mentally cursed himself for leaving his friends behind. It was times like this he needed them.

Down.

Down. Down.

Peacock hunted the prisoner, not one person was found. Eventually he came to Marinette's ex-cell. Peacock started to tear up, tears threatening to spill over his mask.

"What's wrong sweetie? Do you miss me?" A sickenly sweet voice asked. The blue clad hero shot round, fans in hand, ready to attack. That was until he saw the owner of the voice.

Ladybug.

"But, but your dead!" Adrien screamed, as if the girl in front of him was just a dream who will disappear.

Ladybug laughed. Normally Adrien would love that, but this one was different. Something was... Off. Peacock stared right at the woman in front of him, specifically her eyes. They weren't the normal pretty blue he was used to. They were almost purple. No doubt, Marientte had been akumatized.

"I don't want to fight you Marinette."

"Shame. I want nothing more than to see you defeated!"

Ladybug charged right at him, yoyo spinning dangerously at her side. He waved his fan slightly, creating a slight breeze, enough to knock the bug off balance ever so slightly. It gave the bird themed hero enough time to quickly fly over her giving him an advantage.

It continued like this for a while, each of them countering the others attacks. No one got a good advantage. That was until Ladybug wrapped Peacock up in her yoyo strong and dragged him so close that their noses were basically touching.

"Silly kitty." She whispered in his ear. "There was no escaping from me."

And then she kissed him. Hard. But boy did Adrien enjoy it. He wanted nothing more than to just stay like this forever, after all this was all he wanted for soooo long. But this was not the Ladybug he fell in love with. This Ladybug was kissing him to gain an advantage.

"I don't think so Bugaboo."

Peacock flew out of the yoyo strings before sending a spinning kick to Ladybug's head. The impact sent her stumbling backwards. This small mistake on Ladybug's part have Peacock a clear opening to send a series of kicks and punches to her head and stomach.

It wasn't long before Peacock had the bug trapped underneath him.

"Come on Marinette! Fight this!"

The small part of Marinette tried, succeeding for a moment. But the akuma took over again, causing Ladybug to try and escape the blue bird's grip.

The small free section of Marinette pushed harder, the effort draining her energy. Ladybug changed to Marinette for a few seconds before changing back.

"Just a bit more Mari! I believe in you!"

Marintte used her last bit of energy and pushed even harder. She pushed and pushed until eventually a small white butterfly emerged from her stomach, leaving her in her tattered Marinette clothes.

"She looked up confused. "Adrien? Why are you dressed as a bird?"

Peacock started crying tears of joy, hugging the life out of he blue-nette.

"Adrien please tell me what's going on!"

Adrien finally pulled away, detransforming while doing so.

"Mari I thought you were dead!"

Marinette giggled a bit. "Silly kitten."

Feathers flew around a bit before turning to face the teenagers. He smiled recalling the moments his former chosen and husband spent like this. His smile turned into a frown. Then he started to cry.

"What's wrong Feathers?" Adrien was kind of worried for his part time kwami. He had never seen Plagg cry before and he wasn't exactly sure on how to make kwamis feel better. But Marientte seemed to know.

She was gently stroking the kwami's tail and asking him what was wrong. They talked for a bit and she continued to gently pet him.

Marinette looked at Adrien laughing slightly. "I get the feeling your kwami doesn't tell you of his brothers and sisters."

Adrien laughed shaking his head. "You always seem to have the answer to everything don't you Bugaboo."

Marinette laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Adrien's lips. Adrien huffed. "I was going to do that!" Then he placed a kiss on her lips and she kissed back. This was right, it should have happened years ago! They continued kissing completely unaware of the fox, bee and turtle watching them, silently coming up with a ship name.

When the teens broke apart and seen their friends a blush creeped on to their faces. Queen Bee started silently muttering about how 'Adrienette' had finally sailed.

Volphino didn't seem very happy about it all and shouted at everyone to stay on target. Adrien and Marinette stood up from their place on the floor and Adrien transformed, leaving Peacock standing in his place. Marinette stared at him, eyes wide.

"And I thought you were sexy before."

Everyone laughed, even Volphino chuckled a little. Tortue Verte crossed his arms, obviously getting impatient.

"Guys we need to go!"

"Right."

#################

Saying Peacock was scared was an understatement. So was terrified. There most likely wasn't a word to describe just how scared Peacock currently was. He didn't want the world to stay the way it was, but he couldn't help but think what would happen to his father **if** they managed to defeat him. Everything aside, he was still his father.

"This is it."

The group stopped outside of Gabriel's office, panting heavily. They weren't sure if Gabriel was expecting them or not. After a bit of thinking they all came to the conclusion that he was since he sent Mylene AND Marinette after them. The were simply hoping that they had a small element of suprise.

They tiptoed to the door and were about to barge in, but Peacock stopped them. He turned to Marinette, the fear evident of his face.

"Mari you should stay here."

The girl sighed loudly placing her crossed arms over her chest. "Just because I don't have a miraculous doesn't mean I can't fight."

Tortue Verte slowly snook up behind her ready to scare her and prove Peacock's point, but before he could even touch her her fist came flying up, slamming into his stomach sending him stumbling backwards. She turned round, smirking all the while.

"Nino I believe. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

Volphino stood eyes wide in shock. The same went for Queen Bee.

"Well then." Tortue Verte said, slightly embarrassed. "I guess she can come."

Queen Bee stepped forward to open the door but Volphino stopped her.

"Why bother when I can do this!" The fox reached behind his back and grabbed his flute. He blew a few gentle notes creating copies of the group. He blew a few more notes, more violent this time. The red head's eyes were closed in concentration as he commanded his illusions, it was quite an interesting sight.

When he stopped playing his tune the illusions drew their weapons and barged into the room, instantly being destroyed by some skellies. It definately confused them to say the least.

"Guys!" Peacock screamed. "Don't kill the skellies! Remember they are still actual people!"

Marinette smiled up at the blonde bird beside her.

"What is it?" He asked, readying his fans for battle.

"You remembered my nickname."

Peacock smiled back at her before ruffling up her pigtails slightly. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before charging in after her friends.

"Dang it I love that girl."

###################

 _ **Marinette's POV:**_

To say the least, revenge felt _really_ nice. After I ran in I let the superheroes battle against Hawkmoth. It was alsmost like a scene just plucked straight out of a comic book. Hawky would send blasts out of his hands and Peacock would blow them away with his fans. Straight after he would fly behind the man hoping to get an advantage.

Volphino was standing in a corner, blowing away on his flute creating copies of the team hoping to gain a slight advantage. It confused the villain but didn't create an advantage. Queen Bee had successful hypnotised the skellies and had them fighting their master, but she started to panic as the 5 minutes until her countdown began.

Well with all the kurfuffle(it's a real word I swear!) no one seen as I grabbed the brick that Hawkmoth used on me and snuck up behind the man himself. Adrien seen me and smirked, he was going to enjoy this just as much as me. But Plagg's bad luck never left the boy and a skelly seen me. He grunted and Hawkmoth turned ready to blast me into oblivion, but he wasn't fast enough because I somehow managed to slam the brick into his face sending him into the air.

Peacock ran forward and snatched all 3 pieces of jewellery from the man. He immediately detransformed and all the skeletons collapsed to the floor. Everyone stopped. Queen Bee's transformation wore off, sending yellow sparkles up her torso, leaving behind a rather dirty Alya.

"Well." Tortue Verte started dusting off his hands ever so calmly. He looked up smirking. "WE JUST BEAT FRICKEN HAWKMOTH!"

All the teens rejoiced, crying tears of joy at the realisation. Peacock detransformed and Adrien walked forward, sliding his ring onto his finger and handing Marinette her earrings. Plagg popped out of a glowing ball of light, looking scarily unamused.

"Took you long enough to save me blondy."

Adrien started to cry hugging his kwami close to his chest. "Plagg you don't know how much I missed you!"

Meanwhile I stood in a corner staring at the small black earrings in her palm. Did I deserve to put these on again, I failed Tikki once. Would she want me again?

Alya placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You should put them on Mari."

A now detransformed Nathanaël and Nino did the same. Adrien just stood there, looking at me. I could tell he wanted me to do it, to join him as his lady once more.

"But I don't deserve them." I started to cry, my tears of joy turning into pure sorrow. I didn't deserve them, I was defeated by a brick! Paris doesn't want a hero like that. I continued to sob, not even realising that I was now crying into Adrien's shoulder. I also didn't see as he carefully slipped the earrings into the small hole in my ear lobe.

"Oh Marinette, you know I will always forgive you."

"T-Tikki?" I looked up to see my kwami staring at me, her pretty blue eyes sympathetic. I hugged her close not wanting to let her go. My tears kept switching between happy and sad tears.

Adrien tapped my shoulder, doing his nervous trait of scratching behind his neck. "Umm Mari."

I looked up to see Adrien signalling towards the kwamis. I didn't under...

"OH MY GOD ADRIEN YOUR A GENIUS!"

"Oh my gosh Mari what's wrong."

Nathanaël was visibly shaking with worry. "Marinette what's wrong."

I turned round, my smile big. "I can fix this!" Tikki flew around the room exclaiming about how happy she was to have a good partner."Are you ready kitty?"

"Are you kitten me? I'm always ready." A Cheshire grin painted itself onto his pretty little face as we both called out kwamis closer.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

#####################

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The little ladybugs flew around the city fixing everything in their path. Sean and the rest of the rebels joined them after being teleported by the bugs. Mylene and Chloe eventually joined them. And then all the deceased classmates.

A load of skellies fell from the sky landing in a heap before transforming into people. Somewhere in the pile Sean managed to spot his wife.

They ran to eacother, sobbing. Little did they know as all the deceased dropped from the sky, Holly and Thomas joined them. They ran to their parents crying for them to come. They took them by suprise jumping one wit backs giggling yet still crying.

The family rejoiced in their reunion bringing tears to the group of teens who were standing nearby.

After a bit the whole of Paris was there, hugging and rejoining with their families and friends, all except one.

Adrien stood and watched as all his friends hugged and had fun. All the kwamis were celebrating by themselves in a nearby piece of shrubbery. So Adrien was alone. The group was stupid enough to leave his father in the mansion. He had vanished of course, probably never to be seen again.

And now... He was alone. And he started to cry, it had been an emotional day but this was the worst bit. He had lost his mother and now his father too.

"Adrien?"

The blonde looked up, tear trace running down his face. In front of him stood his favourite face. The face that owned the mesmerising blue eyes and the heavenly soft hair. Marinette, Ladybug. Well that was going to get a lot of getting used to.

"What's wrong."

"I have no one left."

"Silly kitten." She said giggling. "You have me, and my parents. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need. I think you deserve it, you helped save the world after all!"

"Really?" Adrien's eyes were wide with shock. No one had shown such kindness to him before.

"Of course!"

As if on cue Marinette's parents entered the scene.

"Why hello son." Tom laughed.

"I guess you'll need somewhere to stay." Sabine butted in. She looked down at his stomach. "And some food in that stomach of yours."

The three laughed and pulled eacother into a big group hug.

#####################

 ** _6 months later~_**

"Marinette, Adrien! Your friends are here!"

The teens looked up from their homework grinning. Things had finally returned to normal. The whole Hawkmoth era was now forgotten and all the Parisians just continued with their lives. School returned to normal, everyone went back to work.

Well everything wasn't the way it used to. Now alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir 5 new heroes fought evil. Of course akumas were gone but normal crime still thrived.

5 heroes? You may be thinking. Yes, there was Queen Bee, Volphino, Tortue Verte and finally, Papillion and Peacock.

Well Papillion and Peacock they just so happened to be Thomas and Holly, Sean and Rebecca's kids.

Adrien and Marinette went downstairs and greeted their parents. Mhm that's right, Sabine and Tom let Adrien stay with them! The two teens greeted their guests and they all escaped to Marinette's room which had been renovated to fit Adrien as well. In the room, Nino and Alya sat on the chaise and started to kiss. They had started dating after 'the incident'. Nathanaël sat with Holly and Thomas and showed them his comics. The three had gotten very close. Adrien and Marinette stood in the middle of the room, smiling. They had done well with these three. They had a quick good luck kiss before transforming and entering teacher mode. The others copied and continued with their weekly lessons.

Things were good in Paris.

When they returned home they fed their kwamis, good thing they were in a bakery!

Plagg ate his cheese.

Tikki ate her cookies.

Feathers ate bread.

Foxy ate blueberries but she would settle for any berry.

Nooroo ate yoghurt, he loved strawberry the most!

Buzza ate anything as long as there was honey drizzled on it.

Wayzz ate lettuce.

All the teens ate cake. And a lot of it.

All was good.

Everyone was happy.

All was, well I guess you could say, MIRACULOUS!

###############

OMF **G I FINSIHED IT! I AM LEGIT CRYING! I can't believe after everything I just finished this story. I had sooooo much fun writing this. I want to say a huge thank you to my friends Rebecca and Lucy who put up with my out of control ranting. Also for Lucy reading this story to help me with ideas. I also managed to get her hooked with Mylene who she calls Fifi. Don't ask why.**

 **She also helped me write 2 alternative endings. So get ready!**

 **I also got a review on my authors note last time of an idea which I am working on. For those who read Breaking the Rules and True Love I will try update soon, it's just I have worked my butt of on this.**

 **If you have ideas for alternative endings PM me or leave a review.**

 **Also on the reviews I want you to vote, I am working on some other ideas and I want to know what one y'all want first. You can choose from:**

 **On the hunt~ Vampire AU**

 **Another Dimensiom~Backwards AU(basically everything is the opposite of canon)**

 **Your a Wizard Mari~ Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU**

 **Please vote!**

 **~cookiebook322**


	16. Alternative Ending 1

**Hey! It's been about 50 million years I know but I'm back with alternative ending number 1!**

 **######**

 _"I can do it."_

Those were her last words. The blue-nette ran into the room first only to freeze.

 _"I can do it."_

Hawkmoth had his hand held out and it was keeping Marinette frozen in place. It was like a scene from Star Wars. It was obvious that Marinette was struggling to breathe. There was a sickening grin plastered over Hawkmoth's face.

" _I can do it."_

"I see Ladybug here broke free of my akuma." Peacock growled at his father, it was an action better suited for Chat Noir, but his father held that power. All the heroes got ready to attack, but no one dared move, not while Hawkmoth had Marinette in that position.

 _"I can do it."_

Why on Earth did he let her do this. She had no way of defending herself! And now Hawkmoth only had to move his hand and she would be dead.

Queen Bee felt an even deeper hatred inside of her. The bee took one step but Hawkmoth stopped her. "Take one more step and I'll..." he didn't even need to finish the sentence, he simply moved his hand and Marinette let out a strangled sob.

It hurt Peacock, it hurt Adrien. He tugged at his heart and made his head throb.

 _"I can do this."_

But she couldn't, it was all Adrien's fault.

"Let her go!" Adrien begged.

Hawkmoth stared at the bird hero before shaking his head. "I've waited a long time to see her dead." He moved his hand again and Marinette gasped in pain. Her hands tried to grab at the invisible hands that were strangling her. And Hawkmoth laughed at it.

It was a low chuckle but it angered Adrien. It angered Nino. It angered Alya. It angered Nathanaël. It angered them all so much that they broke. They rushed forward, readying all their weapons, intent on killing the monster that brought this upon the world.

But he moved his hand again, this time more violently. There was a snap as Marinette's head jerked to the side and then she went limp. Adrien seen red. He ran forward with his fans and sliced his father's face. Blood ran down his face and he laughed again.

"Do you really think you have the strength to KILL your father?"

Adrien lifted his fans again, remembering Marinette. He remembered his class. His mother. Plagg. Everyone. His green eyes burned with fury as he stared at the man before him.

"You are not. My. Father."

And all hell broke loose.

#########

Darkness. Silence. Alone.

Adrien had beaten Hawkmoth and personally made sure he had a slow and painful death. Tikki carried out the miraculous cure and everything went back to normal. Almost.

Marinette never came back. Hawkmoth had killed her yet she didn't come back. Alya and Nino were upset but Adrien... he went mental. He always talked to himself. Imagained that Mari was there. And people started to worry. But Adrien only got worse. He transformed into Chat sometimes and ran around Paris, acting like his lady was there.

Until one day he seen a mugger. He called out to Ladybug to back him up and ran in to fight. He survived, but with a bullet through the shoulder. While healing he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital but in his head he could t go see his lady. He couldn't go see his princess.

That's when the people decided that he was going insane. He was hauled away to a mental hospital where his only visitors were Alya and Nino. They tried to make him sane again, so he could come home, but he just screamed that he wanted Marinette. Eventually Alya and Nino weren't allowed to visit an Adrien spent the rest of his life in that hospital, waiting for his lady to come back and take him away.

But obviously she never did. Adrien eventually died of unknown causes and Nino and Alya made sure he was buried with Marinette. The two heroes could be together again.

It was a small funeral. Alya kept the blonde's death a secret from the public, she wanted just his close friends to be there.

It was 6 months later and Alya had made a habit of visiting the graves every Saturday. She would sit on a bench and think of the good times with her two friends. Sometimes Nino joined her but most of the time she was alone. She liked it better when she was alone.

One day she was sitting on the bench thinking about when Marinette first met her. Alya smiled muttering, "I miss you Mari. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too." A voice replied. Alya looked up, it was a ghostly figure of Marinette with a ghostly Adrien beside her..

Alya almost cried. The two ghosts sat beside her and they talked. Just that. Alya just forgot about the fact that she was talking with ghosts and continued with the conversation.

This happened sometimes when Alya went to visit. She never told Nino about it, she never told anyone. It was something she could enjoy by herself. She hadn't had that in a while. The last thing the brunette enjoyed was actually trying to rescue her friends from Hawkmoth.

It may have been a terrible time for everyone, but all in all, Alya missed the rebellion.

#########

 **That's alternative ending number 1. It's a little darker than the original plot but still I hope you enjoyed it. The next ending will be a little more light hearted. Probably not knowing me. Once again I apologise for the long wait but I will see you next time.**

 **Please F/F and review.**

 **~cookiebook322**


	17. Alternative Ending 2

**Hello ,back again with alternative ending NUMBER 2! I want to give a shoutout to peacockandthebutterfly who suggested that I go back and fix up and improve the previous chapters. Also want to point out my WiFi has mysteriously died on me so updates on ALL stories will be slow for a bit. After this for all True Love fans, I will try update that. Any way on with the chapter, I've done enough talking.**

 **#######**

All the heroes burst into the room where they prayed to the heavens contained Hawkmoth himself. Thankfully their prayers were answered and he was indeed standing there.

Nathanaël quickly took out the guards that protected their master and the real battle begun.

Punches were being thrown left, right and centre and Nathanaël activated his power. He created a tranquilliser gun and desperately shot it in the villain's direction. Hawkmoth summoned Lucky Charm and created a shield that he protected himself with.

His only advantage, his miraculous didn't start beeping.

Peacock had taken a few blows to the face, he most likely had a broken nose. Well there goes his perfect model image.

Marinette had also taken quite a few blows resulting to being thrown across the room. There was a loud _snap_ and Marinette let out a cry of pain. Her leg was horribly bent out of shape. But the blue-nette refused to give up, standing up on her good leg and hopping over to the fight.

Volphino continued shooting his gun, hoping that just one would hit the target. Well one hit something, just not Hawkmoth.

Marinette.

She dropped to the floor, the dart sticking out of her back. She continued breathing.

'She's just asleep.' Peacock reassured himself. But not for long.

Hawkmoth summoned Cataclysm and hovered above the sleeping girl. He had the sickest smile on his face as he hand moved closer and closer and closer and closer and closer.

And then Peacock snapped.

"Please, please don't hurt her!"

Hawkmoth paused for a moment, looking up at his feathered son. He was quite the sight. His blonde hair was messy and tatty with blood. His face and mask were a deep crimson colour but his eyes. Oh his eyes.

They were as green as ever. They were sad. They were pleading.

"Please." He said again.

Hawkmoth fully removed his hand and walked towards the bird hero. His icy blue eyes were cold, full of anger.

"What's in it for me?"

Adrien's eyes went wide. His father could create anything, what on this dark, shadowy world could his father want?!

"What on Earth do you want from me?!" He shouted. He felt tears in his eyes as he warily looked at the black particles surrounding Hawkmoth's hand.

"What I want is simple. I want you, Ladybug and your friends. Oh your miraculouses would be fantastic as well."

"And if we don't supply?" Alya quizzed.

"Well..." Hawkmoth started. He walked over to the unconscious Marinette and placed his foot on her head. "She dies."

Adrien struggled to breathe in that moment. Was it worth it? He panned his head, taking a moment to look at each of his friends.

Was it worth it?

Adrien made up his mind. "Guys, please don't fight back." Alya and Nino looked at the blonde, rather confused. All the rebels nearly fainted as Adrien removed his miraculous. Feathers shot out of it, tumbling into his weilder's hands. He then disappeared into a blue light that entered the miraculous.

Adrien handed it to his father who placed it in a pocket. Several skellies then rushed in and restrained the previous hero. Hawkmoth looked at the rest of the group, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to his destructive power.

Alya removed her comb, much to Nino's shock. But then Nathanaël copied removing his necklace. Nino sighed before slipping off his bracelet. All the kwamis disappeared in more flashes and Hawkmoth collected his prizes.

More skellies rushed in and dragged off the defeated teens and Adrien could only watch as Marinette's limp body was dragged out of the room after him.

#########

Marinette woke up in a cell, only this time she wasn't alone. She was chained to a wall, but on other walls she saw that Nino, Alya and Nathanaël were with her. They were watching her, obviously awake for a lot longer than she had.

"You ok Mari?" Alya asked, worry present in her question.

Marinette nodded, wiggling her fingers about a bit. She moved her legs a bit and took in a sharp intake of breath. "I think I've broke my leg though."

Nino lifted a small rock that sat beside him and tossed it at the wall facing him, barely missing Nathanaël and causing the shackles around his wrists to make noise.

"Is someone in there?" A voice called out. Nathanaël jumped at the sound before looking around a bit.

"Yeah we are in here!" The red head answered.

"Nathan is that you?" The voice called out again.

"Yeah... who is this?" Nathanaël questioned.

"It's me guys! Sean! Mylène and Ivan are in her with me!" Sean replied.

"Oh my God Sean you're ok!" Alya half shouted.

"Yeah Al. We are all good."

Marinette looked over at Nino and asked. "Who the hell is Sean?"

Nino laughed before saying. "Last time I checked, he was Adrien's personal servant."

Sean laughed dryly. "Thanks Nino."

Marinette shifted about a bit, being careful to not move her injured leg too much. She looked around a bit before calling out. "Does anyone know where Adrien was taken?"

Nino looked around trying to avoid the conversation but sadly, there wasn't much places to go. "When Hawkmoth threatened to kill you, Adrien surrendered. We were dragged into here with you, but Adrien was taken somewhere upstairs. Haven't seen him since."

Alya nodded, agreeing with Nino. "And we still don't know what Hawkmoth plans to do with us."

Well Alya's statement was answered as there was a lord bang and Sean, Ivan and Mylene started screaming and struggling. A few moments later a few skellies threw open the door to Marinette's cell and grabbed all of it's contents as well.

They were dragged through multiple corridors and eventually Marinette started to recognise the path they were taking.

"Alya." She whispered. "It was amazing knowing you and I want you to know I could never have asked for a better best friend."

Alya raised an eyebrow but it wasn't long before her reporter instincts kicked in and she finally understood.

"Same Mari." She then turned to Nino and whispered something. Nino nodded and whispered something back.

Nathanaël whispered to Marinette, "I regret it now but I never had the chance to tell you how much I cared about you Marinette. Ever since you became class president I've looked up to you. I might have let it slip while I was akumatized but I never properly told you."

Marinette felt a few tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "I really liked you as well Nathan. You're an amazing drawer, in fact I remember I once tried to copy your drawings but I failed... miserably. But it was then I found my love for designing. So thank you for indirectly helping me find my passion."

Nathanaël gave a slight smile and before he was able to say anything more a skelly slapped him.

When they entered the courtyard the first thing Marinette seen was Adrien.

He was tied to a pole and blindfolded but that isn't what worried the blue-nette. It was the multiple bruises and marks that covered his body. They were up his arms and on the visible part of his face. It worried Marinette.

A skeleton dragged her off in another direction before she had time to study him more. They were made stand on a long rectangular platform where their hands were tied behind their backs. Hawkmoth stood in the centre of the platform and once the teenagers were fully bound he clicked his fingers. Multiple wooden structures appeared with little dips for necks to fit in.

There was a structure for everyone. And Marinette knew very well what they were for.

The teens head's were placed in the dips and bags were placed over their heads. Adrien's blindfold was removed and his screams were unleashed. Finally the axes came down and hit the neck of all of Adrien's friends.

###########

Marinette woke up with a start, screaming and yelling in fright. She looked around frantically but realized Hawkmoth was no where to be seen. In fact she wasn't even in a cell. She was in an all to familiar nurse's office with an all to familiar blonde beside her with a panicked expression on his face.

Adrien.

"W-What happened?" she asked, being careful to not stutter as much as she usually does.

"You were walking into class and you fainted all of a sudden so I brought you to the nurse. She uh- wasn't here so I treated you."

It took all of Marinette's will not to faint again. She was very aware of _how_ she fainted, that's for sure. The akuma from the night before showed no mercy and ran into the early hours of the morning. She got zero sleep and she was positive that Chat-

Chat.

Marinette slowly started to remember her dream. Her cell, Hawkmoth, the battle, the exaction, Adrien.

ADRIEN.

Marinette looked up finally, straing into the green eyes of Adrien.

She only ever did this with 2 green eyed males.

When she was discussing battle strategies with Chat she would often look into his eyes.

And when she stared all goo-goo eyed at the pictures of Adrien.

Only she didn't do it with 2 males.

She did it with 1.

Adrien was Chat Noir and Chat Noir was Adrien.

Obviously it was a dream, it was more than likely wrong, but it just felt so, so real. Well there was only one way to find out for sure.

"Chat?"

###########

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hangers that I will never come back to! I am aware that this is 100% a dream cliché but it was gonna pop up, we all knew it. Plus leaving it the way it was seemed wrong, I couldn't simply murder all the characters we have grown to love. IT WOULD BE TERRIBLE! So sorry dream cliché it is. At least the other endings [ yes there are more] will not end with 'IT WAS A DREAM!' so we good.**

 **Please review F/F thank you!**

 **~cookiebook322**


End file.
